


Hey, Can You Mail A Letter To Heaven?

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anything but mumble rap PLEASE, Author dislikes mumble rap, Bendy Worship (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Machine, Joey Drew Studios, Light Angst, Memories, Mentioned Joey Drew, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: ...Hey Henry.Where do I even begin?Life has changed the many years you've been gone. We finally found each other, and you were just at the end of the rope. Gosh, there is so much I want to say to you, so much I want to show you, and do with you, but I'm pretty sure Heaven would never let me in to visit you if I tried. Still, I don't worry too much. I know you're looking down on me and Batty, so I know you're keeping us safe from up above, wherever you are. Probably sittin' on some cloud, sippin' a martini. That sounds like somethin' you'd do.Keep an eye on me and Batty, and I'll keep my promise.I miss you man.-Your Best Pal, Bendy.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 35
Kudos: 66





	Hey, Can You Mail A Letter To Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!!
> 
> I LOOVVVVED that you guys enjoyed the last fanfic SOOOOO I'm here with another one!!! Not many warnings for this one, but there are a few;
> 
> -Smut (Marked with banners)  
> -Baby talk and pregnancy concerns  
> -Angst  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Feels  
> -Grieving  
> -Closure  
> -Stuff like dat.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy it! :D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49758704733/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner **NOT** Created By Me._)  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“People leave strange little memories of themselves behind when they die.”_  
** -Haruki Murakami,  Norwegian Wood **

* * *

The mourning doves were twittering, greeting the morning with their sweet songs from their cozy nest up in the attic of your apartment you and Bendy shared. The sky was just starting to lighten up outside, adorned with just barely-there twinkling stars and puffy white clouds. The moon had begun to fade, while the sun was just barely startling to wake up. It was 6:30 AM roughly... and Bendy couldn't sleep. He had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep last night-- mostly due to stress and anxiety because he was, understandably, nervous about your plans for today.

The two of you would be going to your grandfather's little house, located in the suburbs of New York, far on the other side of New York City. _Bendy couldn't stop shaking._ His mind was reeling, constantly rolling around in his skull as thoughts of the things the two of you would find there rush through his head. Did Henry leave anything from his time with Bendy behind... or had he abandoned Bendy in the end, just like everyone else did?

Bendy wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Bendy had been up out of bed for an hour... but he had been awake for much longer than that. Around 3 or 4 AM, he woke up and laid in bed cuddling you until around 5:30, where he got restless and decided to get up and make himself a cup of coffee. Now, he was out on the balcony in your shared bedroom, the doors swung open, the sheer white curtain that adorns them blowing gently in the chilly morning breeze. Bendy watches the sun steadily begin to rise as he leans against the railing, trembling hands tightly clutching the coffee mug in his fingers. Bendy stares at his hands, watching as they shake violently, only to scoff and stare back at the sunrise. 

"6:30... It's 6-fucking-30, what am I doing awake...?" Bendy mumbles to himself, taking a large sip of his coffee. He immediately scrunches up his face in disgust. Ugh, he can never make his coffee as good as you make it. How you were able to do it the same way every time boggled his mind. He goes to take another sip, only to curse at the state of his hands. Not the fact that they were cracked and dry, but the fact that they were shaking like a pair of frightened chihuahuas.

"What's wrong with me...?" He mutters.

"Probably having an anxiety attack..."

Bendy's eyes widen and he whips his head around, nearly flinging his coffee everywhere. But you are prepared and hold him in place with your firm hands, so that he doesn't violently spin around in shock and swing his hot coffee all over the place, and you. As soon as he realizes that it's just you, he begins to pant heavily while staring at you from over his shoulder, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in surprise. Bendy exhales sharply and puts a hand over his naked chest to calm his racing heart, before lowering his head and closing his eyes so he can calm down.. "Shit, baby girl. I--... I could have hurt you... Please, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. I was worried."

"God damn little ninja feet." He murmurs teasingly under his breath, though his face holds no smile.

"I'll try to be a little louder next time, though it goes against my ninja code." You retort, making him snort through his nose a bit. It's not much, but at least he found it humorous. After tugging your fluffy white robe around you just a bit tighter to protect yourself from the breeze, you slide a bit closer to Bendy as he sits up straight, pushing himself off of the railing so he can turn to face you, his chest naked and exposed to both you _and_ the chilly morning air. "Aren't you freezing, just standing out here in sweatpants?"

"I wasn't at first... I got all hot and sticky after getting out of bed but... I feel quite cold now that you mention it." He replies, his body emphasizing his words with a violent shudder. 

"That happens sometimes with anxiety attacks-- getting hot and sweaty as you panic. It's okay, just come back inside. I made you some _real_ coffee, and I threw your white robe in the dryer so it's nice and warm for you. I'll get some lotion for your hands and we'll get whip that dry skin of your back into shape." You say calmly, sounding soft and sweet. Bendy's eyes widen, but quickly soften at the warm affection within his chest that your kind words have created. 

"You did all that for me? Really???" Bendy asks with a sense of wonder in his voice while quietly trailing after you back into the apartment. He mindlessly shuts the balcony doors and locks them behind him before continuing; "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you got out of bed." You reply, voice still thick with sleep. It's going to be like that until you get some more sleep, but first you want to help Bendy calm down and recover from the surprise anxiety attack he's been unknowingly having for 1 or 2 hours. Bendy's eyes widen when he realizes you've been awake almost as long as he has, and that he probably woke you up. He goes to apologize, but you cut him off gently;

"Don't apologize, sweet thing." You say while holding your hand up, giving him a soft, sleepy smile. "I woke up because I felt something was wrong, not because you woke me. Ok?"

"I still inadvertently woke you up..." He mumbles, nervously stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. He begins anxiously swaying in place a little, staring at his feet until you gently sway your way across the room and gently loop your index finger under his chin so he is forced to tilt his head up just slightly and stare into your eyes. Your smile widens, and he can't help but marvel the way your eyes glisten, even with left-over makeup from the night before still smudged around your eyes a little, despite your attempt to wipe it all off before bed.

You're so beautiful. Inside and out. _God,_ he loves you.

"Don't apologize, please... I love you, _all of_ _you._ Even the parts you don't like about yourself. Especially those parts." You whisper softly, smiling sweetly and patiently up at him. Bendy swears right then and there that he's gonna start crying like a little bitch if you keep being so god damn sweet, so in order to help swallow back the tears he just pulls you close to him and wraps his arms tightly around you. "I love you." He mumbles into your ear in a barely-there voice.

"I love you too. C'mon stud-muffin, lets go to the kitchen. I got your coffee already made out there."

_"Ok..."_

Bendy follows you to the kitchen, and plops down on one of the chairs at the kitchen island. He takes the cup of coffee that you made and quickly takes a sip of it, humming appreciatively as the wonderful flavor hits his tongue. You chuckle softly, and quietly come up behind him with his robe in hand, and gently drape it over his shoulder. He smiles and hums once more as the warmth from the fluffy white robe covers his body. He allows you to take the coffee he made earlier and dump it in the sink, while also leaving the coffee cup in there later to be washed.

He watches as you run off to the bedroom, only to come back with a bottle of lotion. When you sit down, you squeeze a bit onto your fingers and rub your hands together to warm it up. Then you motion for him to give you his hands and does so after taking a large swig of coffee.

You go to work, and Bendy happily sighs at the feeling of your warm hands massaging the lotion into his dry, cracked skin.

"That feels wonderful..." He mumbles, not having much energy to do much else. "Thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem, sweetheart." You whisper, eyes focused on his hands. They're littered with white and grey scars that stand out against his inky black skin, but you don't mind them. You admire them actually, they remind you of how much he has been through, and how strong he had to be to mentally and physically get through all of it. The scars are mostly focused around his knuckles and between his fingers, which is also where most of the cracks in his hands are. You click your tongue against your teeth as you try to work the lotion into his skin.

"Poor thing.." You murmur softly.

Bendy, who had fallen asleep at the wonderful way your fingers massage his hands despite the amount of coffee in his system, snaps awake with a loud snort and looks at you through blurry eyes. He stretches and rubs his eyes with the hand you're currently not massaging and looks back at you. He tiredly mumbles; "Huh? What? I'm sorry?"

You glance up at him for a moment and chuckle softly as you go back to massaging his hands. "Your scars are irritated."

"Are they really that bad?" He asks while moving to look at his free hand, only to widen his eyes at the amount of cracks in them. "OH SHIT! I guess they ARE that bad! I must not have gotten that close of a look at them outside... Whoops!"

"It's alright baby." You sleepily mumble. "Just relax, and I'll take care of it for now."

He nods, and leans back into the chair while shutting his eyes, letting you massage copious amounts of lotion into his hands. He hears you draw in a breath, and opens one eye to look at you as you begin to speak; "So what has you feeling anxious?" You ask, as you move to massage his other hand with lotion.

"...Wanted to be ready for later." He mumbles, feeling his anxiety spike within him. He knows you're just trying to help, but he doesn't want to get into it just yet.

"Baby, that's not until this afternoon... we have like... _hours_ until we have to be out the door..." You say, furrowing your brows together in concern as you continue to massage his knuckles, confused as to why the visit to your grandfather's house would make him nervous. "We can just--"

"I know!!" He snaps, making your eyes widen. Not in a fearful 'Oh shit, he yelled at me and now I'm scared!!' kind of way but more of a **'Don't you DARE fucking snap at me when I'm trying to help you!!!'** kind of way. You lean up in your chair almost immediately, glaring _hard_ at him to emphasize that you're giving him a minute to curb that nasty behavior he just tried to pull with you. Bendy immediately cringes at the hardened glare in your eyes and quickly spits out an apology in fear of getting his ass whooped by someone almost half his size. "Sorry, sorry! Sorry, I--.." He trails off, and rubs his free hand down his face while sighing heavily. When his eyes find yours again, you find that he's starting to tear up from stress.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice cracking from the internalized heart-break.

Your eyes soften, and you stop massaging his hands, instead tugging on his hands to pull him to his feet. As soon as he's out of his chair, you leap up from yours and wrap your arms around him. He wraps his arms around you tightly in return, and buries his face into the top of your head as you begin to hum soothingly, gently swaying him from side to side. After a while, he calms down a considerable amount and you explain why you gave him that look; "I'm just trying to help, Bendy. I watched you from the bed as you stood out on the balcony and tried to handle the stress on your own. I knew something was wrong, that's why I woke up. Something told me I was needed, so I woke my ass up. I can help, _but you gotta let me in first."_

Bendy nods softly and hugs you tighter to his chest, like a child holding their precious teddy-bear. "I know. I'm just worried about later. It's been on my mind for the past week, and I've been thinking about it more and more as the day grows closer." Bendy says, his Brooklyn accent growing thicker as his stress and anxiety increases slightly. "I just... I'm worried he forgot me."

"What do you mean, baby?" You ask, pulling away just far enough to see his face. Bendy looks down at you with heartbroken eyes, and sighs heavily. He stares deep into the colorful pools of your eyes while nibbling his lower lip to gather the courage to speak. He opens his mouth, but hesitates immediately and closes it. To help, you cautiously reach up to cup his cheeks in a loving manner, and offer a gentle, sweet smile to reassure him. It works and he sighs once more and explains;

"After he left the studio. Did he forget about me? Did he remember me at all? You didn't even know I existed growing up, as far as I know, and... he was my best friend and I was his. Why would he hide that...? I mean... fuck, did he even _miss me?"_

"Grandpappy was a private man." You murmur softly. "Mom, Dad and I felt like we didn't know him at all some days. Mama did always used to say she felt like he was longing for someone, and it definitely wasn't Grandma. Felt very male and very strong, she said. I'd bet money that energy Mama felt was yours."

"You think so? What about another friend? Co-workers?" 

"Pappy didn't have any friends, and he was retired." You explain. "He didn't _make_ friends either. Not very easily, at least. He said the last _human_ friend he made screwed him and a lot of other very important people over... if I had to guess, knowing what I know about _you..."_

"...You'd guess that those 'very important people' are me and the others, and the 'human friend' was Joey Drew..." Bendy says, ever so slightly widening his eyes as realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "Ok... so he did remember us..." He mumbles, voice trailing off into nothingness as he gets a distant look in his eye. But you don't want him to worry any more than he already is, so you try to get him to focus back on you by lightly squishing his cheeks together. It works, and when he looks back down at you, you speak;

"We can think about this later. Why don't we go back to bed? Get a couple more hours of _actual_ sleep before we dive head-first into the crazy day?" You suggest in a sweet, sleepy tone. Bendy nibbles on his lower lip, looking quite hesitant. Hesitant, but _tired._ You know he wants to sleep, but his anxiety is making him panic and think about the 'what-ifs' that couple possibly happen about later today.

 _"...I'll sing you a lullaby."_ You offer gently.

He smiles shyly, and nods, allowing you to lead him back to the bedroom to get some well-deserved rest. Holding his hand tightly, you bring him back into the bedroom, and strip back down to your skivvies, before moving to climb back into bed. When you feel Bendy's hands wrap around your hips and softly asks you to 'wait', you freeze immediately and look over your shoulder at your fiance, whom looks very nervous and.. embarrassed?

"I, uh... Can we get naked? Not... not to have sex, just to cuddle. I want to feel you against my skin.. _it's comforting."_ He squeaks, with a deep, vibrant blush on his face. His tail tightly curls up into a spiral to showcase his nervousness, and you coo sweetly at him while climbing off the bed, quickly moving closer to him so you can press a loving kiss to his lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders, smiling brightly at him before slowly leaning up and pressing your lips against his. Bendy's eyes flutter shut, and he whimpers vulnerably into the kiss with his hands still on your hips, the soft pads of his thumbs rubbing small little circles into your skin. You gently let out a soft puff of breath through your nose as you lose yourself in the kiss, deepening it slightly by tilting your head as you feel the 'spark' send a tingling sensation down your spine. The sensation causes your wings to excitedly flap and shudder, which in turn makes Bendy chuckle as the excited sound of your leathery wings flapping reaches his ears... wherever his ears are. He doesn't have traditional ears, but that's fine.

He hugs you closer to his body, moaning softly as you begin to use your succubus abilities to push a large wave of affection his way. The wave of adoration washes over his body continuously, like the waves of the ocean gently beating against the shore, and he sighs contentedly into the kiss. He _loves_ it when you do that-- use your ability on him during kisses or during sex. The absolute _rush_ of emotions gets him high, almost.

When you pull away, he subconsciously chases your lips which in turn makes you giggle.

"Let's get some sleep." You whisper. "I'll give you all the kisses you want when we wake back up."

Well, he's not going to argue with _that._

* * *

When you wake up hours later, you find that Bendy has wrapped around you-- no, he's completely ENGULFED your tiny form. His long tail has found comfort being wrapped around your torso, while the very tip of his tail rests between your breasts for warmth. His long legs take up the lower half of your body, and you find that he's wrapped them around you completely, as well as his arms which currently hold you tightly against his chest. You try to stir so you can sit up, but you hear a loud, resounding declare of "NO" fall from Bendy's half-asleep lips.

You are just barely able to tilt your head back so you can stare up at his half-open eyes and say: "Whhhhhyyyyy?"

"Because." He mumbles, offering

"Because whhyyyyy?"

"Because, cuddles." He grumbles crankily, wrapping his arms around you slightly tighter, squishing you against his chest. You hum in acknowledgment before snuggling deeper into Bendy's arms with a happy sigh. He purrs happily in response, and presses a grateful kiss to the top of your head, allowing his eyes to slowly drift shut. Not to sleep, just to lay there and bask in the peaceful moment with you. He doesn't get to do that often.

"What time is it?" You ask softly, rubbing an itchy eyeball with your knuckles.

"It's 2 PM."

"Damn. We didn't get back in bed until 7, so.... that's what, 7 hours we slept?"

"Mmm." Bendy replies with a gentle nod of his head. "That's right. I've been up for an hour, but I just wanted to hold you... You're so warm..." He replies softly, opening his eyes just so he can admire the way your hair shines in the dim light of the sun shining through the sheer white curtains of your balcony as he runs his fingers through it. He smiles as the soft texture slips through his fingers. There's a few snags, but you've both been sleeping for 7 hours give or take, so it's expected. He doesn't mind. You're still a goddess to him.

Bendy can feel the way your body relaxes as he runs his nails over your scalp, and he can't help but smile when a pleased purr falls from your lips. Gosh, you're so... _cute!_

Your eyes lazily drift up to his, and your relaxed smile widens at the sight of his gentle eyes that glimmer with adoration, staring down at you as if you're the center of the universe and the meaning of life itself. It's a wonderful feeling, knowing you're loved. How can you not know with the way he looks at you? It's right there, for all to see. 

"You're so beautiful..." He murmurs softly, his warm breath tickling your skin.

Aw, Jeez.

A deep blush flushes your cheeks, and you giggle girlishly. Bendy purrs at the delightful little noise that leaves your lips and chases you when you try to hide your face behind your hands. He gently pries them away from your face while sweetly cooing; "Aww, bunny... are you blushing?"

"Nooooo.. my face is just trying to blend in with the red bedsheets...." You mumble after successfully bringing your hands back to hide your rosy cheeks. Bendy smiles brightly, eyes taking the time to admire your entire face as if he's trying to commit the sight of it to memory-- which he is. He never wants to forget the adorable way you blush and try to hide it, and with the way the sunlight cascades down upon your blushing face... why, you almost seem to _glow._ Bendy removes his tail from around you and rolls over on top of you so he's straddling your tiny form. Your wings are splayed out on the bed behind you, twitching happily when you feel his weight roll onto your waist. You love being pinned down by him because it reminds you of how much bigger he is than you, how much stronger he is. It makes you feel loved, it makes you feel safe. It's a wonderful feeling, truly.

His hands once more try to move your hands away, but you reuse to budge and emit a bratty whine when he tries to pull your wrists away. Bendy laughs softly at that, and shakes his head while grinning brightly. He loved doing this with you-- you were such a bright light in his life. "Baby faaaace... c'monnnn, I wanna see those beautiful eyes... can I see those beautiful eyes?" He coos, pleadingly.

Hesitantly, you gently slide you hands down just far enough to unveil your eyes. Bendy smiles at the sight of them immediately-- he loved your eyes, they were so unique. Even against other halfies, your eyes stood out to him because your pie-cut pupils were a unique and rare trait. Not many halfies were born with pie-cut irises.. Bendy had only ever met a maybe 2 or 3 other people with them. The colorful pool of your irises stand out in the sunlight that streaks across your face, across your skin.... 

"Wow...." Bendy says, sounding breathless. "Your eyes are breathtaking..."

Bendy silently revels in the way the blush begins to creep up your face from your cheeks and up to your forehead. You whine gently in response and nervously fidget beneath him, making him chuckle deeply. "So squirmy! But ohhh, so beautiful..." He purrs, the compliments just _rolling_ off his tongue. You complain once more with another embarrassed whine as the blush begins to take over your entire face. Your eyes are something you're insecure about-- because even _other_ halfies have made fun of you for them, as your condition is so rare. So to be told something that something you thought all your life was ugly is in fact beautiful.... _it makes your soul swoon._

"Awww, my pretty wifey.... you're _soooo red..."_ He coos down at you, using a single finger to stroke across your knuckles before giggling at the way you whimper. "I wish I could see the whole picture."

You rapidly shake your head back and forth, denying his request. "Mm-mm!!"

"Noooo? I'm not allowed? So.... it doesn't matter how many sweet pet names I call you, you won't show me?" He asks with a large, mischievous grin that makes you _hella_ nervous. You shake your head no, and hunker down into the bed as best as you can to brace yourself.

"Sooo, it doesn't matter how many pet names I call you, huh? What if I called you my moon, because you light up my darkest nights?" He grins before leaning down to whisper _deliciously_ into your earlobe; "Or my sweet, precious little dove, because you're oh-so fragile and pure?"

You clench your thighs at how dark his voice just got and considering he's on top of you, he's _very_ much aware of what that little movement you just did means. He grins wickedly, and raises a challenging eyebrow. "You know... I could just tickle you. I bet your hands would come flying right off your face. Then I could see that bright red blush of yours in it's entirety." He says with a dirty grin, giggling as your eyes widen at the threat. Tilting his head and purposefully swaying his tail behind him in a hypnotic manner, he goes on to say; "But I don't think I will... no, I have something much better in mind."

_And then he glances down the length of your nude body, before looking back up at you and grinning wickedly._

"And I don't even have to unwrap you. Mmm, what a gift indeed!"

Your eyes widen as you watch Bendy slither down the length of your body, until he's pushing your legs apart and exposing all you have to offer. Staring deep into your eyes he exhales softly, his warm breath caressing your clit in such a way that it makes you shudder... But it's when he gives your pussy a long, slow lick of his lengthy tongue that you cry out and raise your hips to chase the feeling. Your hands twitch as you get the sudden urge to reach down and wrap your fingers around his horns and just ride his face until nightfall comes.

Bendy grins as he watches your fingers twitch and decides to goad you on; "C'mon hot-stuff. Show me that face. It's all I want."

You shake your head no, and watch as your fiance grins wickedly in response and _dives_ into your pussy. His tongue swirls around your clit, making you arch your back and the eyes roll back as you let out another muffled cry from behind your hands. Bendy lips curl into a wide, devilish smile as he continues to tease your clit with his tongue before suddenly wrapping his lips around it and giving it a long, hard suck. Bendy's tail whips around excitedly in the air as he watches you through half-lidded sparkling red eyes as you arch your back, whimper and whine as he continues to suckle on it. You thrash around, overwhelmed from the amount of pleasure he's giving you, only to go very still when you feel him sliding a hand up between your legs to gently prod your hole. He doesn't fully insert them, just enough to tease you and to gather up your wet essence.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Open up for me." Bendy murmurs before lavishing your clit with more oral attention. Bendy watches with careful eyes as you _finally, hesitantly,_ pry your hands away from your face, revealing it in all it's bright red, blushing glory. Bendy smiles brightly and praises you in the dirtiest voice you've heard him speak; "Theeeeerrrree's my good girl. You're so good for me... and you know what good girls get? They get rewarded..."

Bendy immediately slides his fingers into your right wet cunt, curling them right into your pulsing g-spot. The sensation of him pressing right up against where your body needs it the most has you keening and arching your back once more, crying out his name desperately as your hands slap down onto the bed sheets. You wad the bed sheets up in your fingers, your knuckles straining with the amount of force you grip the sheets. Tugging on them slightly only grounds you slightly, giving you very little mental relief as Bendy _drowns_ you in oral affection. His tongue continues to lash against your cute little pink button, swirling his tongue over it so that it's continuously moving in tight little circles.

He steadily slides his fingers in and out of your wet cunt, repeatedly pressing them into your sweet-spot which causes your moans to become higher in pitch with each time your g-spot is pressed. Bendy rolls his eyes into the back of his head, reveling in the sound of your moans. It's like they reach into him and vibrate within his body, making his entire being come alive and making his cock get rock-hard. He allows himself to throb a couple times before he gets sexual frustrated. Removing his fingers from your cunt so he can wrap them around his cock makes you whine at the loss, but you don't have to wait for long for more when he suddenly inserts his tongue into your hole, and curls it up, seeking out your g-spot so you can make those wonderful high-pitched noises of aroused desperation that he loves so much.

He finds your sweet spot and begins to wriggle his tongue all over the spongy texture of it, sending a sharp wave of arousal through your entire body. Your back muscles tighten and clench, causing you to arch your back and _stay_ there. Looking for more stability, your hands fly up from the bed and reach right for his horns. Your delicate fingers find purchase on the hardened texture of his horns, tightening around them as you use them like leashes to hold Bendy's face to your soaking wet pussy, so you shamelessly rock your hips back and forth against his face. The sensation of you tugging on them EXCITES Bendy, who begins eagerly thrashing his tail around as he LOUDLY purrs to show his approval. He _loves _it when you take what you want, and he'll _happily_ allow you to do this for the rest of time if you wanted. Breathing? Who needs that when you're tongue is deep inside the best tasting pussy in the world? Not him!

His loud purr sends delicious vibrations through your sensitive cunt and you wail loudly in response, bucking your hips against his face while he just lays there between your legs and takes it. He stares up at you through lustful, glimmering red eyes, his tongue repeatedly lashing against your sensitive bundle of nerves, unable to help the large swell of pride that builds within his chest as he watches you lose your mind and become undone.

"B-Bendy!!!" You moan desperately as your fingers grip his horns like a pair of handlebars. He hums in acknowledgment, as if he's answering a question. He'd actually speak if he could, but you're pussy tastes too fucking good for him to pass up the chance to get as much of it as possible.

"Bendy, p-please, I'm so close... !"

_Oooooh, well that changes things._

"Then cum for me, baby girl. Cum all over my face!" He moans before he goes back to eating you out with renewed vigor. The sudden burst in speed and force has you arching your back as your vision goes white. You don't just orgasm, you orgasm _hard,_ and Bendy can't help but rapidly jerk himself off as your essence coats his tongue in your sweet honeyed juices, moaning all the while. You moan and chant his name like a prayer, and he is your sweet savior coming to save you as you sob from the intense, overwhelming orgasm that he has brought you. Your legs shake and they tremble before finally flopping onto the bed as your body becomes completely sated. But Bendy? _He's just getting started._

You release Bendy's horns and watch as he purrs seductively while moving to sit up on his knees. He stares down at you, watching your trembling body closely as he jerks his thick, hard and heavy cock off at a rapid pace. You become overwhelmed with a strong sense of "Oh-Shit-It's-About-To-Get-Real-In-2-Seconds" when Bendy suddenly smirks, and violently shudders as he continues to stroke himself off. Bendy takes his cock and presses it against the length of your pussy lips and begins to grind his hips into you, making you moan as your clit and pussy tingle with over-sensitivity. He uses your juices to lube himself up and once he's 100% satisfied with the results, he gently prods the entrance of your cunt with his cock. With a soft grunt, he pushes into your tight little wet cavern and begins to groan when he starts to slowly thrust his dick in and out of you.

He rolls his head back with a pleased sigh and closes his eyes. "You're so tight... _Oh...._ _Oh fuck,_ that feels so good..." He moans heatedly, fingers flexing along your hips as he uses them like handles. Meanwhile, you're outright whimpering and trying not to loudly squeal as he fucks your oversensitive pussy. The both of you revel in the way your walls pull on his cock as he steadily slides in and out of you. When Bendy looks back down at you, he swallows thickly to calm himself slightly and lets go of one of your hips so he can gently rub your clit. The sudden friction against it after being sucked on by him like his life depended on it has you mewling wantonly, your entire body trembling as he continues to rub it in slow little circles. 

Bendy can't help but smile down at you, feeling entirely satisfied with the way you shudder and shake beneath him as he continues to steadily thrust in and out of you. You look gorgeous, all spread open for him and only him. You and your beautiful body, mind and soul. It's all his. _All his._ "You're so beautiful... Erotic..." He grunts, closing his eyes for a moment as he inhales deeply to get a better grip on himself. He looks back down at you, staring into those beautiful eyes of yours. "And you're all _mine..."_

"I'm all yours." You sob, sounding entirely desperate. "I'm all yours, just yours, just yours!!"

He grins wickedly. You're still so sensitive from your first orgasm that you're wailing as if he's fucking you with demon speed, despite how slow he's going. _Hmmm.._ wonder how you would sound if he actually _did_ use his demon speed? The quick transition from slow to _really, really, really fast_ would be interesting to watch. "Hey, baby?" Bendy breaths out, trying not to let his excitement show. "I'm gonna try something... _a little different._ Do you trust me?" He asks, grinning wickedly. Looking at that grin, you probably shouldn't, but... you're honestly too horny to care. You nod rapidly and quickly pant out; "Yes! Yes!"

He grins wickedly and nods eagerly as he adjusts his knees so he's properly positioned while moving his hand away from your clit and back to your hips. He slowly pulls back out of you, and with just the head of his throbbing cock within you, he smirks and says; _"Brace yourself."_

Suddenly you feel Bendy RAMMING into you repeatedly with such incredible speed and force that you are worried for a split second he's going to rip you in two. Your hypersensitivity increases, and you immediately WAIL as he repeatedly pistons himself in and out of you. His eyes are half-lidded, and his mouth is hung open in the perfect 'O' shape as he too begins to moan loudly. Honestly, he had been so excited to see how his demon speed would affect _you_ that he hadn't taken into account on how it would affect _himself._ All he can do now is repeatedly thrust in and out of you, unable to say or do much other than _shout_ out his praise for you, or moan out complete gibberish as he is completely overcome with extreme lust.

"FUCK!" He curses loudly, which in itself you find completely sexy right now. "Fuuuuuuuuck, you feel so good! You're so tight and so wet, it's--! I can't--!! FUCK!!" He continues to slam his hips in and out of you, his fingers flexing around your hips and digging into your skin. You don't care, you're so high off of the pleasure and so rapidly approaching orgasm, that all you can do is scream out his name at the top of your lungs, and you thank GOD that you just remembered the others are out on a lunch date together and aren't home right now, because they would DEFINITELY hear you right now. You and Bendy scream, growl, and moan heatedly as your orgasms rapidly approach, your entire bodies trembling and shaking as Bendy's thrusts become erratic. When you feel the knot in your stomach tighten once more just as Bendy's balls clench and cause him to pitifully whine your name, you both know you're about to cum together.

You both scream out each other's names, quickly moving to cling to each other with your and Bendy's eyes rolling into the back of your skulls as he continues to fuck you senseless through the orgasm. The most you can do right now is scream and let out high-pitched unintelligible words of gibberish as Bendy greedily pounds into you with everything he's got.

"Ohh! Ohh!! FFFFuck!!" He whines loudly, panting heavily as he thrusts in and out of you with wild abandon. "Fuck, it's so intense, I can't-- Shit!! Ohh, baby!!!!"

Bendy spills his white-hot speed into you, shooting rope after rope of thick cum into you until it entirely covers the walls of your sweet little cunt. Bendy rocks into you, resting his forehead against yours and stares into your eyes as your faces screw up in pleasure. He helps you ride out the waves of your orgasms together, and eventually slows down until he's just barely pushing his hips into yours with just enough pressure that the head of his cock just barely presses against your sweet spot. Eventually, you two finish orgasming together and sit there, panting as you stare into each other's eyes, fully satisfied.

Bendy eventually pulls out of you and promptly collapses beside you on the bed.

After collapsing beside you, Bendy wraps his arms around your waist and tiredly pulls you closer with a loud yawn. "Ooouuuahhh. I could fall asleep after that. I'm not going to, but I could definitely if I wanted you."

"Well feel free to take a 10 minute nap." You reply while chuckling breathlessly. Bendy is confused, until you motion to your trembling and shaking legs, showing that you aren't going _anywhere_ within the next 10-20 minutes. Bendy purrs, pride swelling within his chest at the sight of your _poor little shaky legs,_ and moves to massage them to the best of his ability. Sighing contentedly, you curl into his chest as his hands rub and massage your muscles, working out every knot and source of tension. 

"Did I fuck you good, baby?" He asks while purring deviously. "I hope so. That grip you had on my horns was _phenomenal."_

"Yessss, you did. You did _wonderful._ I hope I was up to par." You reply, only to giggle when Bendy snaps his neck around to stare at you like you've offended him

"Up to par?!?!?! Did-- Did we have the same sex or did you experience something different than I did?!" He says, a wide naughty grin on his face that only grows when you playfully smack his chest. You snort and giggle in response, trying to lean away from him as he chases you with a wild smile on his face that just promises mischief. Still, you're not able to get very far, considering he has his arms wrapped around you and your legs don't work. You try to crane your neck to lean away as best as you can, giggling maniacally as he just coos and begins to call you sweet pet names;

"Pumpkiiiiiin, why are you leaning awayyyyy? Cuddle bunnyyy, don't you love meeee?" Bendy coos while chasing after your face so he can give you kisses. You giggle, getting flustered all over again as a light pink blush dusts over your cheeks... though this time, you don't bother to hide it. Bendy gets excited at the sight of it, if his lashing tail is anything to go by. "Babyyy~.... my sweet little honeybee~... C'mere, I just want a kiiiiiiiiiss. Can't I have a kiss?" He says, pouting dramatically.

You narrow your eyes at him, only to giggle when he dramatically flutters his eyelashes at you. You sigh heavily, feigning annoyance as you say "I GUESS I could kiss you.... C'mere big guy." You purr, grinning when Bendy returns the purr with one of his own, as he leans in the rest of the way and lovingly kisses you on the lips. He hums appreciatively into the kiss, pulling you closer towards himself as he eagerly wraps his tail around you. His lips glide over yours in the best way possible, and you can't help but smile into the kiss. When he pulls away, his eyes stare into yours before he murmurs out softly;

"You're so wonderful... are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah. You want to go now?" You ask, reaching up to caress his cheek reassuringly. "It's okay if you're not. We can wait."

"Mhm." He says with a gentle nod. "I think I'm ready."

"Alright baby. Let's get dressed."

* * *

After a shower and some food, you two are quick to get dressed and get ready to leave. The car drive won't be that long, traffic in ToonTown isn't nearly as bad as it is in the rest of New York, so you and Bendy tend to drive through ToonTown as a shortcut if you ever need to leave the safety of ToonTown's vicinity and venture off into the rest of New York. You had taken the opportunity to text the others and let them know that the club was locked up because you and Bendy were leaving early. They hadn't responded, so you weren't sure if they had the keys or not, but Bendy said not to worry, as you had the keys hidden in a safe place as per usual. 

You two and climbed into one of the _many_ fancy cars that Bendy owns-- some fancy car name you can't pronounce, which doesn't bother you. All you know is that it's so freaking funny when toons and humans alike damn near break their necks when you and Bendy pull up at a stoplight, all trying to get a good look at the absolute _BEAST_ of a car Bendy is driving. You're not sure what it is, all you know is that it's BIG, it's BAD, and it _purrs_ like a kitten. Hanging one arm out of the window, you look away from the outside view and look over at Bendy. He's driving with one hand on the wheel, the other on your thigh, and his eyes totally and 100% focused on the road. He looks _really_ good, dressed up in his usual suit and a pair of fancy ray-ban sunglasses covering his face-- how they stay on, you're not sure. Doesn't matter, because he looks sexy as hell with them on anyway.

He pulls up carefully at a stop light and looks over at you, smirking softly when he realizes you're looking at him. He tilts his head down, peering at you over the very top of his sunglasses. _"Hiya doll face."_

"Hey." You giggle girlishly, bashfully twirling your hair around your finger at the flirtatious tone he speaks to you in. His smirk widens slightly and he squeezes his fingers against your thigh before rubbing his fingers up and down the exposed skin affectionately.

"You comfortable? Cool enough?" He asks, knowing you wore shorts today because it's hot as HELL outside for some fucking reason. Weather in New York is strange, it has a mind of it's own-- you get used to it after awhile though. Kinda have to. I mean, the fuck you gonna do? Piss off mother nature? Pfft!!

With a bright, sunshiny smile you nod eagerly, and open your mouth to speak when another car pulls up beside you and Bendy, windows down and bumping LOUD mumble-rap music. Bendy immediately frowns in disgust and looks over at you to roll his eyes in annoyance. You frown in return and give him an understanding nod; Bendy hates mumble-rap. HATES it. Hip-Hop, REAL rap, Country, Swing, Techno, Rock and Metal-- he doesn't care. He loves all the other main genres of music and their sub-genres in the world. It's part of his love for dancing and music in general. That's what Bendy likes-- he likes music with emotion or that evokes a feeling within you. Mumble rap? Doesn't cut the cake for him. It could never, even if it tried.

He tried, though. He really did try. But he got frustrated that they would _purposefully_ slur words together or make it hard to understand. His whole thing is if you're gonna rap, _then fucking rap_. Spit out a couple bars, get a unique flow going, make him want to hop around and get excited. He can't do that with mumble rappers who he can barely understand. Sure, some of them have a few nice songs and some good beats, and he APPRECIATES those. Seriously, turn them on and he'll bang around the club all day to it. As for the rest of the mumble rap genre, he just can't get into it. Alice likes to tease him about it and says it's because he's not 'hip anymore' to which Bendy just rolls his eyes and flips her off. 

Bendy looks over to the driver to get a good look at the person who feels the need to have their windows down and volume all the way up at 100 (Seriously, he can see the knob. It's cranked all the way over, it's so stupid). Bendy is honestly surprised to find some colorfully dressed human covered in little doodle tattoos from head to toe, bumping the music loudly. Bendy sneers from behind his glasses as he flips them up to rest against his forehead. _Human._ Of course, it had to be a human, probably sent as a lesson in disguise by God to test his patience. They probably don't even have to be in ToonTown, they probably just want to annoy the toons, halfies and human people that live in ToonTown... and Bendy would bet money on it, considering the way the guy seems to laugh at the way people cover their ears at the painfully loud music and scramble to get away, cackling even when the sidewalks become abandoned.

He growls, and goes to snarl at them to knock that shit off and tell them that they look like a pack of skittles took a shit on their fat head, when you lightly tap his shoulder. Confused, Bendy whips his head around to look at you, where you're sitting there with a devilish smirk on your face... and your hand on the volume. Bendy quickly connects the dots and gives you an approving nod with an equally devilish smirk on his face. You turn on the CD player and press 'play'.

_Hope he likes a lot of guitars!!!_

Bendy smirks wickedly when he hears the song that you chose to play is, in fact, Korn's popular hit 'Twisted Transistor' from their 2005 album 'See You On The Other Side'. It might surprise a lot of folks, but Bendy is a big fan of their music. When he's feeling in a pissy mood, metal/rock/alternative music in general is his go-to. Makes him feel better. As for you? Rock/Metal has always been your 'inner stripper' music, this song in particular. Something about the melody, despite the actual meaning behind it never fails to get you up and moving around. You don't hesitant to _**CRANK** _up the volume now that there are no citizens on the streets, thanks to the idiot beside you in the other car, and because of the improved sound system in _Bendy's_ car, you don't even have to get the volume up to 100 to completely overpower the other driver-- you're not even at 50. As soon as the catchy sound of the opening guitar melody hits the guy's ear drums, he starts to angrily look around see where the "awful racket" is coming from. 

Normally, you wouldn't do this. People like different music and that's fine... but when you pump your volume all the way up and use it to ruin other people's day and have no consideration for others, _that's_ when you and Bendy get angry. Now? Fair game is fair game.

The moldy skittle-turned human looks over at you and Bendy, sneering when he realizes that the music is coming from your car. He opens his mouth and _demands_ that you turn the music off with a loud cry of "AYY! TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

Bendy replies by reaching over and turning up the volume just as Jonathan Davis, the lead singer of Korn, begins to sing;

**♫♪ Hey you! Hey you! Devil's little sister!  
Listening to your twisted transistor.  
Hold it between your legs,  
Turn it up! Turn it up!  
Low end is coming through,  
Can't get enough! **

**A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do! Music do! Music do!  
Music do! Music do! Music do!♫♪**

As the song plays, the anthropomorphic skittle-human calls out to you with a cocky know-it-all smile on his face; "THAT SONG IS ABOUT A VIBRATOR, YOU KNOW!!!"  
You snort, having heard this many times before when the song first came out and yell back your correction: "THE SONG IS ABOUT A BULLIED/ABUSED GIRL CRYING AND HOLDING A RADIO IN HER LAP TO COMFORT HERSELF, YOU INSENSITIVE, UNDIGNIFIED, PERVERTED FUCK!!! TRANSISTOR IS ANOTHER WORD FOR A **PORTABLE RADIO**!!!"

Bendy snorts at both your foul mouth _and_ at the shocked expression of the guy-- maybe he hadn't seen you hiding behind Bendy and had been surprised to see you suddenly pop out from behind him, as Bendy _is_ a lot bigger than you, and you are a dwarf compared to him. Still, Bendy found the guy's reaction hilarious. I mean, it IS pretty funny to watch your short girlfriend cuss out some skittle-faced doofus. Angry that he's been insulted, he begins to curse angrily at you from his side of the car, saying things like 'fuck you, you fuckin bitch' and 'suck my dick' and 'Turn down that shitty music'. But you and Bendy just giggle, finding joy in how angry he is. The two of you look at each other and grin as you both get the same idea. The chorus of the song comes along, and you crank up the volume a bit more to drown him out, and begin to sing it with one another;

 **♫♪ Because the music do,  
And it is reaching  
** **Inside you, forever preaching  
'FUCK YOU TOO!'  
Your scream's a whisper!  
Hang on you, twisted transistor!! ♫♪**

Both you and Bendy flip him off when you sing out 'fuck you too', just as the light turns green. Bendy doesn't hesitate to floor it and get the hell out of dodge, laughing all the while as he speeds down the street. As he giggles, you turn the volume back down to an appropriate level so that you can converse with your fiance, feeling quite smug and proud of yourself. Sure, what you did was petty... but it was funny as hell!!

"Ahahah!! Did you see the look on that guys face?" Bendy snickers. "Jeez, baby."

"It might be petty, but it was funny. The guy deserved it after scaring away all the other folks on the street."

"I know, I know." Bendy grins, eyes focused on the road ahead of him. He glances at you for a split second and then back towards the road before flipping his shades back down to cover his eyes and protect them from the sun. "You know, this is why I love you." He says while grinning happily. "I don't think there would be anyone else in the world who would do stuff like this with me. I honestly... I think everyone else would be too scared to."

"To do what, baby?" You ask him, a soft grin on your face.

"To vibe with me. To tap dance on the bar top with me, to sing a loud ass song and flip off stupid people at a stop light with me, to make my coffee in the morning for me because I can't freaking figure out how to do it right." He laughs before reaching over to place his hand back on your thigh, stroking your skin with his thumb. "So many people in the media talk about all these fan-toons I've got, but the truth is none of 'dem got anything on you." He says as he squeezes your thigh affectionately, making you squeak and giggle.

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. I think... hey, is this the neighborhood?" Bendy asks, slowing down the speed of the car as you begin to drive through a suburban neighborhood.

"Yeah!" You reply, bobbing your head. "This is it. That's his house, right there." You say, pointing out the exact house.

"Good... good." He says, swallowing down his nerves as he pulls the car into the empty driveway. "Got the keys?"

"Mhm. Got them right here, baby." You reply, holding them up and jiggling them for effect, the movement catching his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"No, but also yes." He says bluntly, making you snort. You hop out of the car and rush over to his side as Bendy turns off the car. When he swings open the door to hop on out, he lifts his head and almost seems surprised to see you standing there, ready to support him if he gets nervous. He smiles softly, and loops his arm around your waist, and walks up the driveway to the doorway, mumbling into your ear about how happy he is to have you support him, to which you just reply by kissing his cheek.

"Aw, shucks." He giggles nervously, a dark grey blush coming to his cheeks. "Gonna make _me_ blush now? Is it my turn already?"

"Mmhmm! Gotta keep you on your toes, love." You giggle as you insert the house key into the lock, turn it, and open the door.

_Here we go._

You and Bendy walk into the quaint little house that was once your grandfather's home. You're honestly not surprised to see that it still has all the furniture in it, all the decorations and knickknacks right where they've always been. The absence of dust tells you that your mother and father must have been by recently to dust it... poor dad, it must be so far for him to come to the house he grew up in and find it so... empty. Sure, there's furniture in it but... is a house really a home without life in it?

You and Bendy don't think so.

However, you aren't so much focused on the house itself... you're more concerned about the wide-eyed, pained expression on Bendy's face when he finds nothing that he can automatically recognize. Not to mention, you can feel the way his heart hangs in the balance-- teetering on the edge of falling, though you will not let it break as you are sure you'll be there to catch it. It will not break, it will not shatter, not in your presence. Not with you here, arms open and willing to cover him in your love. Sensing he needs a bit of a boost, you push some positive energy into him by placing your hand on his lower back and pushing some of your own aura into his. He inhales sharply like a corpse coming back from the dead, which is essentially almost how your ability works. You literally just... _shove_ those good and positive vibrations back in, jump starting the journey to a better mood like Dr Frankenstein jump starts the Frankenstein monster back to life. Just.. yours is a lot less painful... and legal.

Bendy's eyes look over at you, softening into a thankful gaze to showcase his appreciation. He smiles gratefully at you, and leans over to lightly peck you on the lips. "Thank you." He murmurs.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. We're in this together, right? Where do you want to look first?"

"Well.. I don't.. I honestly don't see anything out here that would be of use." Bendy replies, scratching the back of his head as he takes off his sunglasses and hangs them from his pocket. 

"Mmm.. I don't imagine he'll have anything flashy in the other rooms either...." You reply, lightly tapping your lower lip in thought. "Any decoration he'd have would be here. We're not gonna find anything in the kitchen or the bathroom, that's for sure. That'd be weird."

"Did... Okay, bare with me because I know this is a strange question but your grandfather was an animator, so I have to know. Did... did he have an _office_ we could look at, toots?"

"I'm not sure... he was pretty private, and-- wait. There's this one room that I was never allowed in."

"His office?" Bendy asks with a hopeful tone.

"I'm not sure what it was. The few times I came over here, the door was always closed... and locked, much to 6-year-old-me's dismay." You giggle before tilting your head as a thoughtful smile grows on your lips. "Something in there had to be important, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to keep me and my grubby little hands out of there."

"Perhaps... think we can check it out?" Bendy asks, bouncing from side to side anxiously as he gets a little antsy. "I just... I want to know. I want to know if he remembered me after he left. I gotta know. I gotta..."

Frowning, you quickly wrap Bendy up in your arms and hug him tightly. "I know. C'mon. Let's go."

You lead Bendy through your grandfather's house by the hand, weaving through the many rooms until you get to a long hallway with a dark wooden door at the end. The walls of the hallway itself are a dark blue, and the walls are _covered_ in family photos. Bendy looks around, taking in the sights of all the family photos, the sketches he's done of you, of your mother and father. There are pictures of your birthdays, of a woman who Bendy supposes was the wife Henry always talked about, and of your mom and dad's wedding. Gosh, he really lived a full life didn't he? Wife, kids... _Golly..._ Bendy hopes he gets to have that with you.

Finally, you get to the door. You try to open it only to find it locked. You hiss in frustration, and look up at Bendy, frowning deeply "It's locked.."

Bendy bobs his head a couple times, never taking his eyes off the lock. He rolls up his sleeves and crouches with a grunt and a quiet complaint of _'God, I'm old'_ before he takes a good look at the knob itself. "Well, it's got a keyhole." He murmurs, looking away from the lock and back up at you. "Do you have a key, cupcake?"

"I don't..." You frown, your whole body slouching in defeat as you realize you're not going to be able to get in... _or are you?_ You watch as Bendy rises to his feet, and gets really, _really_ close to you. His face is inches from yours and he's softly smiling down into your eyes. "Sorry..." He whispers gently, his warm breath tickling your face. "I'm gonna have to borrow something... is that okay?" He asks in a soft whisper. Swallowing thickly, you nod and he smiles before slowly reaching up to your hair. You stare up into his eyes that sparkle warmly, as they shine down upon you. His fingers begin to feel around in your hair, which you pinned up earlier. He's feeling around as carefully possible, as he tries to find something while _also_ trying to be careful not to ruin your cute lil' hairdo. 

"What..." You begin, only to pause for a moment to gather your thoughts. "What are you doing...?"

"Trying to find a bobby-pin to pick the lock." He whispers. You hum in acknowledgment and allow him to search through your hair. You don't want to speak too loud in fear that it will ruin this strangely intimate-feeling moment, so you just whisper; "Go ahead. I'll just redo my hair afterwards."

Bendy smiles and nods gently at your kind words, and begins to actively search for a bobby pin. When he softly murmurs 'Ah!', you know he's found one. Gently, he plucks it from your hair. He smiles softly at you and presses a loving kiss to your lips as a quick 'thank you' before turning back to the wretched door knob. Bendy gets back onto his knees, and begins to tweak the bobby pin so he can push it into the keyhole. As you redo your messy bun, you watch as Bendy fiddles with the lock, eyes narrowed and completely focused on getting it open. By the time you are finished with your hair, Bendy has just managed to open the lock

Your eyes widen when it loudly clicks, and you look at Bendy with an impressed smile. "Impressive."

"Years of practice." He snickers as he gets back up onto his feet, handing you back the bobby pin, which you re-insert into your hair. He takes a hold of your hand when you offer it to him, and gives you a nervous, but excited smile. "Ready?"

"Born ready, honey buns."

He snorts and looks back and the door. Taking a deep breath, he swings the door open, and is immediately met with the sight of an art studio... _covered_ in Bendy memorabilia. Bendy almost falls to his _knees_ as they nearly give out at the overwhelming sight, but thankfully you're there to catch his heavy, muscular ass and help him back up onto shaky feet. His eyes are wide, shining and wet with tears as his eyes zip around the room, chest heaving slightly as he begins to hyperventilate from shock from the overwhelming amount of posters, sketches, paintings and shelves full of stuff.

You watch your fiance take one hesitant step into the room, wobble, and then take another step. You slowly trail after him, staying close enough to where you can rush forward to catch him if his legs give out, but far enough to where you aren't smothering him. You know this is an important step to his recovery as a whole-- Henry Stein, your grandfather, was his best friend in life. Henry was the first friend he ever had, and was a _human_ at that... and after living alone, feared by all for the first 30 something years of his life, your grandfather was a vital step in guiding Bendy towards what he became. He owed a lot to your grandfather, and became a great man because of him. Not only that, but he was his best friend. They probably fought and survived together down in that horrible studio Bendy has only told you vague things about. You didn't know much about it, but you knew it wasn't a pleasant place to be. It made sense to you that Bendy would be curious if your grandfather remembered him afterwords. Sure, he remembered him in the hospital, but...

...How far back did the memory go?

Bendy looks around the room, completely unsure of where to start first. He decides to just head in a random direction and see what he can find, and ends up drifting over to a large shelving unit. His hands hesitantly, cautiously come up to swipe away some dust-- obviously, no one has been in here since your grandfather went into the died... which was nearly over a year ago at this point, as it took you several months to grieve. Bendy picks up something that seems to hold some sort of meaning to him, as just looking at it evokes an emotional response in him. 

"This... this was mine." He mumbles, voice choked up with tears that he's currently trying to hold back.

You slowly saddle up behind him, and wrap an arm around his trembling body while sending a calm wave of energy into his body to help soothe the shaking. It goes down, even if only for a little bit and he's able to breathe deeply again. You rest your head on your fiance's shoulder, and try to get a good look at what he's holding in the palm of his hand. It looks to be a very small, very tiny, ink-covered metal gear. The ink has long since dried up, cracking with age, and the gear itself appears have rusted after being exposed to moisture and the air for so many years. 

"I know it seems small, and useless but... back then, this little thing meant so much to me. It held no _real_ purpose, it was just something I had found during a patrol of my territory and found interesting enough to keep. It was my first gift to him after he spared me... I hadn't learned how to speak because he obviously hadn't been able to teach me yet, but I knew that friends gave their friends gifts sometimes on special occasions. I knew because I watched through the vents when co-workers would celebrate birthdays or something. He had spared me... so I gave him a gift to show him we were cool." Bendy laughs softly as a fat tear-drop rolls down his cheek. You smile softly as you carefully reach up to swipe away the teardrop with the soft pad of your thumb. He chuckles softly at the kind gesture, and leans into your touch when you move to caress his cheek shortly there after. He places his freehand on top of yours, closing his eyes as he loses himself in the moment. You allow him, because you know he needs it right now.

"Thank you." He whispers, slowly opening his eyes back up so he can flash you a soft smile. You return it with one of your own, nodding as you whisper back; "No problem."

Bendy delicately places the small gear back in it's place and moves further along the shelf, gasping softly in surprise when he finds more and more gifts he gave him. He explains the importance of every one of them, talking about how when he'd get nervous that Henry was going to abandon him, he'd bring him a gift to make sure he wasn't angry... which, judging by all the shelves, was a LOT. Bendy eventually moves away from the shelves and begins to point out the posters, explaining that your grandfather probably went back and found them, if he had to guess. You and Bendy go around the room, Bendy taking the time to explain certain things and how they hold meaning for you and your grandfather.

Then eventually, you come to his desk. His art desk... and despite it being an art desk, you find the strangest thing within the binder that lays dead center in the middle of it; _Letters. Hundreds and hundreds of letters._

**_All addressed to Bendy._ **

Bendy's eyes widen at the sight of his name at the very top, and he looks to you with wide eyes as if to ask 'Do... Do you see this?' and just in case he isn't making his thoughts clear, he even asks; "I'm not.. I'm not hallucinating am I? Is that my name? Please tell me that's my name on those papers."

"Yes.. yes it is. This isn't in his handwriting... it looks like he used his old type-writer for these... Probably because be planned on... writing so many." You murmur softly, gently running your fingers over the edges of all the stacked letters. "Perhaps... you should read them?"

"Read them?" Bendy asks as his eyes widen and his tail begins to swish around anxiously. "Do we have that kind of time today?" 

"We have plenty of time, beloved. Go on, take a seat."

"...Only if you sit in my lap." He mumbles, sounding quite stubborn about it. You just snort and nod your head while giggling at him. Bendy carefully pulls back the large desk chair and sits on it, taking the time to adjust his position before reaching needily for you-- you know he needs you right now, he needs to feel your weight against him to remind himself that you are here, that he is not alone in this. Quickly, you plop down on his lap, and wrap an arm around his waist for stability, while using the other to pull the binder closer to the both of you as you sit in his lap like he's carrying you bridal style. It's oddly comfortable, and he doesn't have to hold you up thanks to the surprisingly sturdy arms of the chair. You watch Bendy with careful, thoughtful eyes as he hesitantly begins to read the very first letter;

"I told you that he was thinking about you..." You speak softly as you lean against Bendy's chest, which heaves as he takes a sharp deep breath of surprise. He coughs before lightly tugging at his collar as if he's hot-- a sign he's starting to get anxious. You frown and gently click your tongue against your teeth as you lean up in his lap to press gentle kisses to his lips as you work on untying his bow tie, loosening it and then his collar so he doesn't feel like he's getting choked. He smiles appreciatively, if somewhat sadly as he tries to thank you but all he can get out are choked little noises, as he finds himself unable to fully process everything that's happening.

"It's okay." You murmur gently, caressing his cheek in a loving manner and smiling when he instinctively leans into your touch. "It's okay. You just take your time processing everything. Just remember than I'm here. Ok?"

He nods his head, and presses another kiss to your lips for moving onto the next one.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49768130071/in/photostream/)

"He looked for me...? He went back to that place _every day to find me?"_ Bendy asks, completely awestruck. "I dunno if he's brilliant or stupid... Probably both. Henry, you idiot..." Bendy scoffs while shaking his head. "I'm flattered, ecstatic even, to hear that he looked for me, but jeez he could've gotten hurt. None of us would have hurt him, but that studio is falling apart. You have to keep your wits about you and in his old age... Jeez. He could've got hit on his head or somethin'. Damn fool."

You snort and cover your mouth with one hand, not used to hearing someone openly scold your grandfather in such a manner. Obviously, Bendy knew him really well, having lived with him for god knows how long. "Hehehehe, you're so angry."

"I'm not angry!" He giggles. "I'm just concerned! He was an old guy with a cane and a walker! How the hell would he be able to safely wade through all the ink puddles in there!?!?!" He snickers.

"Ink puddles?" You ask, tilting your head.

"Mhm. I forget you've never been... uh, there are these giant pools of ink. They're safe.. now, at least. But they didn't used to be. Some you had to literally swim through."

"Yikes! But, that might be why he couldn't find you. He probably couldn't swim to pass them." You point out,

"...That oddly enough makes sense. Why 'da fuck didn't I think of that?!" Bendy grouchily complains, getting mildly irritated with himself. You try to soothe him by rubbing his back in a reassuring manner before gently speaking; "It's ok, it's ok. Keep reading the letters, I wanna see more."

Bendy nods, and continues to read the letters with you. Many of them talk about his day, and how he hopes Bendy is doing alright and taking care of himself still. There's one letter that lightly scolds Bendy for all the times he used to skip meals because he was throwing a fit, and the reminder of the memory (which had likely been repressed by Bendy himself) makes him feel uncomfortable. Bendy wraps his tail around your waist for some extra security, and you cuddle closer to him, digging your weight into his chest which he appreciates if the happy-sigh he just let out is anything to do by. 

You two eventually get to one letter that stands out partially;

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49767598253/in/photostream/)

Bendy immediately starts laughing at it, which confuses you. You don't quite get what's so funny about the letter-- all it does is mention you. Confused, you ask your fiance what's so funny about it, and you receive a giggly reply of; "This makes me feel like such a creep!!! A cradle-robber! HAHAHAH!"

You snort deeply, and giggle along as well. "Its not like you're my sugar daddy or anything!!! Toons age different, age isn't a concern to us because we don't die, we just keep on living!!!"

"I _could_ be your sugar daddy if you want." Bendy purrs, the arrow tip of his tail coming up from your waist to teasingly caress your cheek. But you playfully nip at his tail, making him squeak as he quickly yanks it out of your reach. " **JESUS CHRIST**!!! **MAN EATER**!!!" He squeals dramatically, protectively holding his tail away from your reach.

"Watch it. I bite." You gigglesnort.

"I can see that! Shit! Goddamn piranha! Ooooh, there's an idea for our office..." He says, completely switching gears so fast that you have to blink several times at him to make sure you heard him right. What?! Piranhas?!?!?!

"BABY!" You snort before outright laughing in disbelief while shaking your head at his ridiculousness. He wanted to put WHAT and he wanted to put it WHERE!?!?!?!

"Whaaaat? I'd feed 'em!!!" He says, giggling playfully at you while a wide, childish smile.

"I know, I have no doubt about that, I'm just wondering WHY you want a tank of piranha in our office!!" You cackle, leaning against his chest as the two of you begin to giggle.

"Cmonnnn, we could name the biggest one after your granddad. He could be the big boss of the tank." Bendy giggles.

_"...Maybe."_

**"SWEET!!!!"** Bendy excitedly exclaims, face lighting up like a kid on Christmas day before suddenly remembering he's in the middle of something. "Oh! RIGHT! LETTERS! Ok! Ok, let's read some more of these letters."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49768458137/in/photostream/)

Bendy's wide smile falters at the letter. "He... he found me, but... he never came up to me. Why? I'm--..." Bendy pauses to try and calm himself when he gets just a _little too choked up,_ and tries to swallow back the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. "Was he scared of me? Why didn't he come up to me?"

Once more, you come to Bendy's rescue and wipe his eyes to the best of your ability, as you try to avoid stabbing him in the face with your nails. "I'm sure he had a reason. Let's keep going. It's ok, I'm here with you." You gently urge him to keep going, because you know if he stops here, he'll never find the truth. He has to keep going if he wants answers, he _has_ to. Bendy nods, and holds you tighter to his body for support and continues to read on;

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49768489387/in/photostream/)

Bendy frowns. "Frightened? Was he frightened of me?" Bendy asks, sounding completely heartbroken at the thought of his best friend being scared of him. Quickly you swoop in to reassure him that what he's thinking is not the case at all; "No, reread it baby. He was scared you'd be angry at him for leaving you behind."

Bendy's eyes narrow in confusion before leaning closer to reread the letter, only to sigh in relief. After reading the _rest_ of the letter, however, he starts to get curious about something Henry mentions. "Newspaper clippings... ?" He murmurs to himself in thought. Unable to stop his curiosity from taking over, he flips to the next page and exhales sharply at the large of amount of letters, all covered with his accomplishments. There's news articles on when he first revealed himself to the public, some about his first press conference where he first demanded equal rights to the public, his other press conferences, his political achievements for the Civil Rights Movement For Toons... then there's also non-political achievements like the club, interviews he did, photo shoots, magazine articles that were written about him. He also wrote one last letter before going back into the hospital;

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49768489352/in/photostream/)

"He saved everything..." Bendy says quietly, carefully trailing his gloves fingers across the various clippings and the final letter. His eyes are wide, glazed over with tears that glisten just before falling down his cheeks. His trembling lips are parted so he can try to swallow enough air down in order to stabilize his breathing. You gently caress the sides of his face, turning his eyes away from the letters and back to you. You use your thumbs to lovingly swipe away his tears, and begin to gently push some positive energy into him. Bendy closes his eyes, trying to soak in as much as it as possible and tries to slow his shuddery breath. He sniffles and opens his pie-cut eyes and stares back at you as you calmly explain;

"Of _course,_ he kept them. Honey bunny, he's proud of you. He's _always_ been proud of you." You say, motioning to the room around the both of you. "He kept everything because you were his _best friend._ Best friends don't forget each other, baby. No matter what happens."

Bendy whimpers at your kind words and immediately tightens his strong arms around you. He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck and begins to cry. He doesn't just cry, he _cries hard._ It's loud, it's messy, and it's honestly _really_ painful to listen to but you don't say anything about it. You just hold him close to you and allow him to use your shoulder as a pillow to cry on. Lightly dragging your nails up and down his spine brings him some comfort, and his tail slowly uncurls from around your waist as it becomes loose. As he calms down, his tail sways slowly while he sits up straight and wipes his eyes. 

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"For what? Crying?"

"Yes." He says, face screwing up in frustration. "I hate crying. Henry always said it's okay to cry--"

"It is." You calmly interject, before letting him continue.

"...Okay, but I don't like the way crying makes me feel. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable. I'm supposed to be this big, tough, leader. I'm supposed to lead all these people, and keep you safe, which I don't mind doing! But I can't afford a moment of weakness. I can't--"

"President Dwight D. Eisenhower cried after a speech. President Obama cried during a Gun Control speech because of the kids that were killed in the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. President George H. W. Bush cried when he recalled five presidents that called him after his wife had open heart surgery in 2009. Hon, political leaders cry all the time. Whether or not people approve or like them as leaders isn't my point, my point is that they still lead and they still _cry._ They show emotion in public, on TV. It's okay. You can be that tough guy I know and love in public all you want. You can get angry and threaten to pop someone's head off, and I won't flinch." You explain, with a soft smile before gently continuing on; "But you can also be that lovable teddy-bear I know you can be with me in private. There aren't any cameras in here. It's just you and me, in my Grandpappy's house. I'm sure he's floating around in here somewhere probably wondering if everything is okay, but I'm sure he'd want you to express that emotion instead of just... bottling it all up. You shake a bottle of champagne enough, and it's going to pop. That's why you need to work on getting everything out gradually."

Bendy stares at you like you just spoke the word of God to him.

Smiling, you whisper; _"It's okay to cry. It's just me."_

Bendy nods and fussily wipes his eyes. "You're right. You're right. Sorry. I'm not used 'ta being able 'ta express all these emotions and now that I'm able 'ta, everything keeps coming out as of late. It's crazy." He explains, his Brooklyn accent thickening for a moment.

"It's gonna take you some time to adjust, and I'll be here to help you the whole time."

Bendy smiles softly at you before swallowing heavily. "I uh... I want 'ta show you something. It's not very far from here, but.. I want 'ta know if that'd be okay. We can always come back afterwards 'ta get any stuff we want, but.. I really want to show you something."

"What would that be, love?"

"I want 'ta show you the studio."

* * *

Bendy was very much serious about showing you the studio. 

The two of you had left your grandfather's house (after safely locking it up, of course) and had climbed back into the car. Bendy didn't even have to pull up the GPS on his phone to find the studio, because once he got out of the neighborhood, he knew where he was and how the fastest way to the studio. Honestly, you were kind of worried about how this as going to go down; Bendy's body language was tense. Nervous. When you asked him what was so important about showing you the studio, he just says;

"I want you to know _my_ side of the story, Angel Eyes."

So when you pulled up into the abandoned parking lot of an old run down building, with a large sign above the doorway that says "Joey Drew Studios", you're admittedly a little anxious. Bendy takes a moment to untie his red bow tie and toss it in the backseat before moving to undo a few buttons of his dress shirt. After turning his dress shirt basically into a deep v-neck shirt which partially shows off his defined chest muscles though you **DEFINITELY** do not mind at **ALL,** he rolls up his sleeves to help keep cool because he did mention it was going to be _very_ hot inside the studio. After unintentionally amplifying his sex appeal, he hops out of the car and jogs to your side to help let you out. He flips his sunglasses on top of his head, and you can't help but stare at him for a moment in aroused shock.

Partially open shirt. Chest muscles partly on display. Exposed forearms. _Sunglasses?!_ Was he _trying_ to get you pregnant by making you want to eye fuck him stupid??? Because god **DAMN** that's a good look on him, and Mama is READY for action!!! MMM! 

Hormones aside, you try to calm yourself. This is... something that is admittedly outside of your comfort zone. Dark decrepit buildings weren't your forte, and although Bendy is here to protect you, you're still nervous. Bendy had told you there were horrible things that lived in there once. _What if some of them never left?_

Bendy swings open the car door for you, you immediately hop out of the car and press yourself as close to him as you can possibly get, your bat-like wings wrapping around him in a frightened fashion. Bendy's eyes widen in surprise-- he hadn't even closed the door yet, and you were already clinging to him like you were terrified. Frowning, his eyes soften in concern as he wraps an arm around your back. "Baby..." He gently drawls, sliding the hand up your back, over your shoulder and to your cheek which he then caresses while leaning his face a bit closer to yours. "Are you alright?? What's wrong, sugar pie?"

"The studio. I don't know what's... I just.." You try to explain as you stare up at him with wide frantic eyes, only to get frustrated and start trembling as you struggle to explain. "There's... something _wrong_ with it."

"There's a lot of things wrong with it physically, but I'm guessing you're picking up some nasty energy." Bendy murmurs softly, his eyes going half-lidded as his frown deepens a bit as his concern for you grows. "You're probably feeling the remnants of the ink machine."

"The Ink Machine? But we're nowhere near the--"

"No, not the club my little lamb." Bendy softly explains, slamming the car door shut with his right hand so he can use that same hand to wrap around you and hold you close to him. He buries his face into the top of your head, while moving his left hand to lovingly stroke the back of your head instead of your cheek to help soothe you as he explains; "I mean the actual ink machine. The REAL deal, the thing that brought all of us to life. Everyone always talked about how Joey must have used some sort of dark magic on the machine to bring us all to life, and I guess this confirms it, if you're feeling so scared... I'm so sorry baby."

"You said _remnants_ of the ink machine, right?" You ask in a soft whisper before nuzzling your cheek deeper into Bendy's chest so you can breathe in the scent of his spicy cologne.

"Yes, I did. I tore that machine _apart_ after tearing Joey limb from limb when I finally got my hands on him." Bendy says. I made sure to crush it's core, something unique Joey had constructed specially for it. Since it's a unique part..."

"It would have to be built again for it to even get running, which is impossible because I'm guessing you found those blueprints for it and shredded them. Right?" You ask. Bendy notices the level of panic in your voice, and he can feel your own energy reaching out for him for once instead of the other way around. Instead of getting frantic, he tries his best to calm you down and speaks gently to you in order to help aide you;

"Mhm. So whatever you're feeling isn't the machine itself. **_It can't hurt you. It will not hurt you. I made sure of it._** _S_ o don't panic, okay? Just keep breathing for me." Bendy says calmly, continuing to lovingly pet your head as you follow his instructions to calm down. "That's it, just keep breathing with me. In... and out... Atta girl."

You follow his instructions to the letter, trying to mimic the way Bendy's diaphragm expands and contracts with each breath. Eventually, you calm down considerably, and Bendy can _feel_ the way you relax in his arms. He chuckles softly and pulls back a bit so he can lightly pinch your cheek in an affectionate manner. "Feel better, hot cakes?"

Chuckling, you nod in reply, and Bendy smiles before saying; "Okay. Just relax, and follow me inside. There's a shortcut I found on my last day here... it's how I escaped actually."

Bendy takes you by the hand and leads you inside the studio. It's dark, dusty, and you can something musty and earthy-- probably rotting wood or something, or mold. Either way, you screw your face up in disgust and bury yourself deeper into Bendy's side as he guides you along the hallways. He's oddly silent, and has a hard glare on his face that seems to be focused. His eyes carefully examine the hallways, as he uses his tail as a shield of sorts for you, the pointed edge primed and ready to stab someone in case a hobo or criminal is hiding out in here and decides you look like a good target. You're not worried about that, as you don't feel any energies nearby... still, you don't mind that Bendy wants to keep you safe. Speaking of energies, the building itself seems to have an energy all of it's own you... and it seems to recognize Bendy's energy, almost like... it's almost like it's opening itself back up, and welcoming Bendy back.

Welcoming him back home. 

It also seems to understand your connection to him-- probably because his aura has started to linger around yours. Your once white energy now has bits of gold that form at the edges occasionally within your minds eye, and Bendy's energy as bits of your white energy at the edges of his. This exchange is what probably allows you to feel when the other is close by or in the same room without having to look. It's oddly helpful... it's like a soulmate connection. Perhaps... that's exactly what it is? You'll have to ask your mother later.

Bendy's tail hovers around you, curved and coiled back like a scorpion's tail ready to strike... and despite not having a venomous sting, Bendy is much more deadly than a silly little scorpion, so you can say for certain that _nothing_ is going to harm you. _Not if it doesn't want to get shanked, that is._

After wandering for awhile, Bendy guide's you up to part another hallway. It _seems_ normal but... there's one section of the wall that looks... _off._ Some of the wooden panels that make up the wall seem... oddly placed. Purposefully oddly placed. Bendy lets go of you and walks right up to it, but he still hovers his tail around you, just in case. Reaching a hand out, Bendy pushes on some of the wooden panels, searching for something. One panel in particular seems especially loose, and when Bendy pushes down on it, a loud buzzing sound is heard. Then there is a strange mechanical humming... Bendy doesn't seem bothered by it though as he returns to your side and wraps his arm around you. You watch as part of the wall opens up and reveals a set of metal spiral stairs with dried, inky footsteps on them... _Bendy's footsteps._ The walls have little electrical lights built into them, and flicker-- how they're still on, you're not sure.. all you know is that it's creepy as hell.

Bendy looks over and down at you, giving you a light squeeze. "Ready?" He murmurs softly. Nodding eagerly, you take Bendy's hand in yours and begin to walk with him down the steps. As you walk down the giant swirling staircase, you ask; "So where does this lead?"

"My home. Or at least, what _was_ my home. It took me awhile to find this.. I didn't discover this hidden staircase until after I tore apart the ink machine. Thought maybe it was hiding it from me... I know that doesn't make sense but--"

"I think it does. From what you've told me the thing was alive almost, right? Had a mind of it's own, as long as it was on."

"Right....That's right..." Bendy says as his voice trails off, having forgotten he told you that. With a careful shrug of his shoulders, he guides you down the rest of the steps which lead down right... into a wall? You stare at the wooden wall with a clearly confused expression before looking over at Bendy's face. His eyes are narrowed, his focus zeroed in onto the offending wall. "I boarded it up after I left. I didn't want anyone to wander down here and get hurt." He explains. Bendy stares at it for a moment before quickly raising his foot and kicking the boards in. Yelping in surprise, you jump and cling to him in shock, as he chuckles softly. He smiles sheepishly down at you when you glare at him a little. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, sweet face." He chuckles as he wraps his arm around you protectively, giggling a little when you playfully growl at him to show your 'annoyance', to which he giggles even more at before teasing you a bit by saying; "OooOo, so spooky! Gonna try to bite my tail again, little piranha?"

"Rrrrr, I might." You playfully snarl before smacking him on the arm lightly which just makes him laugh. 

_"Mmm,_ _you're cute."_ Bendy says while purring, making it sound like he finds you a whole lot more than 'cute' right now. "Heyyy, why don't I carry you?" He says, stopping all of a sudden before getting on his knees.

"Carry me??" You ask, eyes widening as you too stop in place. "You sure?"

"Yeah! Hop on my shoulders, kitten." He says with a grin. Though you are hesitant, you do as your fiance says and climb up onto his shoulders.You drape your legs over his shoulders, and his hands come up to hold your thighs in place as he steadily raises back up onto his feet. Feeling unsteady and insecure, your hands fly down to grab onto his horns for leverage-- a gesture he laughs at softly. "Gonna tug on my horns some more, baby cakes?" Bendy purrs seductively, grinning wickedly when he feels your entire body shiver in response.

"N-Nooooooo..." You whimper, resisting the urge to squeeze your thighs together to relieve yourself a little. "J-Just nervoussss...."

"Mmmmhmmm. Feel free to do so anytime if you change your mind." Bendy chuckles darkly. " _I won't mind, at all."_

Bendy carries you down a long corridor that appears to be run down. Eventually, you come to a doorway, where the both of you have to dunk so you don't have to get kunked in the head by the door frame. As Bendy crosses the threshold of the doorway, the room opens up into a big cavern of some sort... filled with a sea of ink. Your eyes widen as you openly gawk at the size of the large structure that lies on the other side of the ink, and the HUGE metal pile that hangs over the entryway of a what appears to be some sort of metal hallway. You look downward at your fiance and watch as he stares at the large structure with narrowed eyes.

"Home sweet shithole." Bendy murmurs. 

"This... this is where you lived?"

"At the time, yes... Not exactly a 5-star place, huh toots?" He chuckles. 

"It's terrifying...."

"I know. But it's okay. I've got you, remember? Uh.... Shit, I forgot about the ink moat." He snorts. "Um.... Well, shit. Hold onto my horns a little tighter... kay?"

"Okay... How tightly should I hold?" You ask, already in the process of tightening your grip. When Bendy chuckles darkly and teasingly drags his tail down your spine, you catch the hint and a deep blush takes over your cheeks and your eyes widen comically large. "OH! Oh!!! You mean like I did... e-earlier today when we.... Uhhh.. O-Okay. Y-Yeah, I can.. I can hold them that tight...again... y-yeah." You bashfully spit out while tightening your grip an decent amount. Bendy chuckles softly as he wraps his tail around your waist as an extra security line, because he's gonna have to work a little magic here. "Hang on, okay? I mean it. Don't let go."

"Y-Yes Boss!" You stutter out, sounding _adorably_ embarrassed which just makes Bendy giggle.

"It's okay, toots. You're not in danger, I just don't want you to fall and get covered by ink. It's a pain in 'da ass to get out of your clothes, _believe me."_

"Are... are you gonna walk through it?" You ask, nervously worrying your lower lip between your teeth as you stare at the huge mass of ink that lies between you and Bendy's former dwelling.

"Walk through it? No! I'm gonna move it!" Bendy says with a slight roll of his shoulders as he mentally prepares himself to focus. Bendy clasps his hands together and slowly raises them up into the air until his arms are perfectly perpendicular to his body. You watch in awe as the moat of ink bubbles and trembles like the earth beneath it is shaking violently, only to suddenly raise up into the air. You have to blink several times to make sure you're not dreaming as you watch Bendy slowly exhale and then, with a grunt of effort, sharply pries his hands apart. As he parts his hands, the mass of writhing ink begins to part as if Bendy is Moses, parting the Red Sea. It lifts and separates, clearing a wide path for Bendy to carry you through. Bendy sighs and brings his arms back up to your thighs, and walks down the path with no problem, as if he hadn't just blown your god damn mind.

You stare ahead, wide-eyed and in shock "That... that was some Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender shit!!!" You exclaim excitedly, which makes Bendy chuckle.

"I'm glad you're impressed." He says, sounding entirely amused as he carries you down the hallway, ducking when needed so you don't get hit in the forehead. As you approach the large metal doors, Bendy's tail unwraps from your waist and reaches over to the switch on the wall, giving it a good, hard yank. The metal doors creak open, and reveal what you can only call an intriguing sight.

It's a throne of some sort. There are a bunch of TV screens that surround it, but they're all broken or busted. Bendy sighs heavily as he takes leisurely strides towards the throne. 

"Here it is. This is what I wanted to show you." He says as he gets down onto his knees so you can climb off, which you do. As soon as your feet touch the floor, you stretch with a soft sigh-- its one of those nice stretches that makes your spine tingle and your wings flutter. After tucking your hair behind one of your pointy ears, you slowly approach the throne, carefully trotting up the giant metal gear steps. You look over at Bendy and he seems to be smiling softly at you in an encouraging manner. 

"It's okay." He says with a shrug as he stuffs his hands into his pockets while stepping a bit closer. "It's safe to sit in." Bendy ensures you before giving you a gentle nod.

Smiling brightly, you plop your happy ass down into the seat and strike a dramatic pose that makes Bendy giggle. He snorts and begins to laugh heartily. "Hold-- hahahah!-- H-Hold still, I want to get a picture of this on my phone."

You sit there on the throne, striking your overly dramatic sexy pose and wait patiently as Bendy pulls out his cellphone and quick takes a couple Instagram worthy shots of you. "Mmm, these are really good. Then again, any picture of you usually is." Bendy compliments you while flashing you a genuine smile. Not used to receiving such praise, you bashfully giggle and blush as you hop down from the throne. Your wings flutter happily as you make your way back over to Bendy, who purrs as you approach him with a playful smile.

"Have fun, my queen?" Bendy asks as he grins widely down at you.

"I always have fun when you're around." You reply with such honesty that it mildly surprises Bendy. He blushes at the honesty and giggles all dopey like before pulling you close to him so he can press a loving kiss to your lips. Your lips dance together passionately, as you part your lips and add tongue into it. Like the experienced lovers that you are, you both know just how to move your lips and tongue to excite the other, and Bendy can't help the possessive grow that leaves him when you playfully pin his tongue down with your own. You hold the kiss for awhile, as Bendy's hands slowly take their time exploring your body. However, the both of you run out of air and part with a gentle gasp.

"Mmmm.. You're wonder as always." He murmurs softly as he pants. "I'm glad I brought you here. I know it seems strange, but I needed to do this. I need the closure."

"I don't think it's strange, but I am confused as to how my presence brings you closure."

"This place is where I was born, Batsy." He says in a serious tone of voice. "I was raised here by the staff and eventually I was _properly raised_ by Henry. I say 'properly', because he's the one that taught me how to speak, how to act. He's the one who gave me my voice, and allowed me to start speaking my mind and sharing my own opinions. I have... very few happy memories here. I just... I wanted to _show_ you where I am from. To give you the 'final piece of the puzzle' so to speak. Does that make sense?"

"I can understand that." You reply gently, as you snuggle close in his arms while staring up at him.

"Henry always said this place was a hellhole... and I agree with him. I still have nightmares that I'm here, trudging around trying to escape again but everything has changed... that Henry turned the ink machine back on and now we're all stuck again. I thought... Well.."

"Go on..." You reply, tightening your arms around him as you flash him a soft reassuring smile. "It's ok. I'm here."

Bendy smiles down at you softly and nods. "Thanks. I just... Back at Henry's place, I thought if I took you here and explained the whole story... showed you where I lived and all, that it would bring me closure, and it has a bit. But..."

"But what?"

"Bringing you back here also made me think of a few things. This place... I had such a large amount of hatred for every living being that even so much as _breathed_ in my direction for the longest time and.... _I can't help but worry if that temper will keep me from making you happy."_

"Bendy, what are you talking about?" You murmur softly, as you reach up to caress Bendy's cheek. He sighs heavily, closing his eyes as he needily leans into your touch. "I mean about having kids." He explains, opening his eyes to look down at you with a worried expression. "What if I get angry and hurt you when your pregnant? What if you have complications with the baby and I lash out at the doctors when they're trying to save you? What if... What if they get my temper? What will we do then? Doll, I was _nasty_ when I was first made, you think I'm bad now then you would have HATED me back then! What if I'm not a good enough father and I--"

"Stop." You say gently, placing a finger over his lips to immediately stop him from speaking. Bendy stands there all wide-eyed staring at you in disbelief before blinking cartoonishly a few times as you smile softly and say; "I will not let you speak bad about yourself. Bendy Stein, you listen to your wifey, and you listen _good._ _You deserve a happy ending._ You deserve a white-picket fence, a wife and kids. Now I know for a _fact_ you wouldn't ever lay a hand on me. I think if you were to even seriously think about it, you'd start to cry because you're a big ol Teddy Bear with a heart of gold. As for complications with the baby, I doubt there will be anything wrong. I didn't inherit my mothers fertility issues, I got checked when I became of legal age just in case I wanted to have kids in the future. As far as your temper goes, I wouldn't be with YOU if I couldn't handle your temper. Do you remember earlier when I glared at you? You cut out that mouthy shit real quick when I looked at you, I bet the same thing will happen with the kid if they get out of line. Also, your temper was so extreme because you hadn't ever known love.. I imagine that if we do have a kid with your temper issues, that we'll be fine."

Bendy's eyes glisten as he stares down at you with a hopeful expression. "Do... do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"I'm certain you'll be a wonderful father." You reply warmly. Bendy exhales sharply and suddenly squeezes his arms around you so tightly that you squeak in surprise, causing him to loosen his grip slightly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to turn you into a squeaky toy." He giggles before sniffling as he tries, _again,_ not to cry. Gosh, he was just all kinds of hormonal today! Woo!

You giggle in return and nuzzle your face into his chest. "It's okay, beloved."

"I love you so much." He whispers into your ear.

"And I love you. Now you said wanted closure, eh? What do you think would help you, love?"

"Yeah. I'd love to be able to talk to Henry again, but... I doubt they'll let you mail letters to heaven."

"You can still talk to him. There's a way. He may not say anything back, but he'll definitely hear you?"

"How...?" Bendy asks, sounding utterly confused. You smile slyly and move to gently hold his hands in yours."

"C'mon. Let's get out of here and go pay dear ol' granddad a visit."

Bendy's eyes widen in realization. "Wait... you mean..?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

* * *

......The sun is in the midst of setting, which isn't surprising, considering you've been running around all day.

The both of you are deathly silent in Bendy's car as he drives you down sleek, smoothly paved black asphalt roads that are completely bare and free of litter. There aren't many places in New York where you can be assured that no one will litter, but this place is one of the very few. You have your head hanging out of the window as Bendy drives just barely over 5 mph. You're searching for something, something very specific.

"...There!" You call out.

Bendy stops the car immediately, and the both of you quietly climb out of it, rushing to join each other. You two meet at the very front of the car, already in the process of reaching to hold each other's hands for reassurance. Bendy stares down at you with hesitant, uncertain eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" You gently, _softly_ ask him. Bendy pauses to think for a moment. Is he ready? He's not sure, but...you're here, so what other option does he have? He ponders his options for a moment while reaching up to your face to gently stroke a strand of hair behind your ear while also worriedly nibbling on his lower lip. Having decided that yes, he is ready, he just barely nods his head and allows you to guide him off of the asphalt, away from the car, and onto fresh green grass. You two walk up a small hill, towards your desired destination;

A polished headstone, engraved with the name 'Henry Stein'.

You are the first to kneel in front of it and admire the headstone, while Bendy stands awkwardly behind you. Taking the time to admire the headstone and clean it, you smile down at it as you speak;

"Hey Pappy. Been awhile. Um... I miss you. Soooo much has gone on since you passed, and there's still so much more to come but... I brought someone who _really, really, really needs_ to talk to you. He has a lot on his mind that he wants to say, and... well. Maybe he should be the one to tell you.... Bendy...?"

Bendy looks up from his shoes and worriedly nibbles on his lower lip while frowning. You flash him a reassuring smile as you reach for him, calling out to him gently to come join you. With a heavy sigh, Bendy nervously approaches Henry's headstone, his head bowed in respect. He stops and stares at the grave marker for awhile before finally getting down onto his knees to join you at your grandfather's grave. He twiddles his thumbs together nervously as you wrap an arm around his waist and a wing around his back to comfort him. 

He stares at the polished name plate for a minute with narrowed eyes before taking a deep shaky breath as he mentally prepares himself to take the first step towards getting closure. He inhales sharply and finally, finally whispers;

"...Hey Henry."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!
> 
> Soooo what did you guys think?!!! Please consider leaving me a comment below! I love hearing from you guys!!!  
> Comments and Kudos are always dope, you know I love em. They feed my ego.
> 
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
